Unconditionally
by kkattapiya
Summary: When someone comes between a taboo feeling {icest}
1. Chapter 1

_"Open up your heart and just let it begin"_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

White everywhere. It wasn't like the time they all were on the fjord's waters right after Elsa escaped. She didn't want to call no one. She knew where everyone was. Kristoff and Sven were probably sleeping with their rocky family, Hans was inside some ship's jail and Elsa was only some meters away in her bedroom, tired of all the royal work she got earlier.

Elsa.

_"Yeah"_, she thought. _"This is probably her doing."_.

But wasn't she sleeping?

"Elsa", someone said, "Come on! They didn't mean it!"

_"Who's…"_

"Stop with the freaking ice!"

The voice was too close.

_"Wait, what!"_

Too damn close.

"You can not be the monster they grumble you are!"

_"That's my voice!"_

She finally saw she wasn't controlling her body. The heat that was overwhelming her wasn't natural. She would never feel such anger. What was going on!

Sharp, icy objects started coming out of the floor. A ceiling she didn't notice came close. And then, an icicle right in front of h-

_Gasp._

_Thumb. Thumb, thumb, thumb. Thumb._

The Snow Queen felt a thump behind on her mattress. Since Arendelle was thawed, her bedroom's door was always unlocked as the gates were opened. She would never bother to make known she was awake all the times Anna failed in go beneath her blankets without a sound but lately these sneak sessions were getting constant. And that night the thump in her back was too rough to be ignored.

"Anna, what… Anna!", her tone before irritated became desperate when she saw how her sister was. Curled like a ball, trembling as if it was winter, Anna's doing nothing expect holding the queen's pajama's hem. Elsa took the princess' hand off of her clothes but never let it go while rolled over to face her properly. "Hey…", she whispered.

Princess Anna managed to utter a weak "sorry" before tightening her eyes shut. The only things she felt were an incredible cold but tender hand cupping her cheek while smooth lips kissed the other side of her flushed face.

"What happened?", Elsa, calmly as she could, asked. Finally the younger girl showed her blue eyes.

"I just. I just had a bad dream" she sank her face in the crook of Elsa's neck, "and wanted to come here check on you."

"Check on _me_?", she giggled. After all that happened in the kingdom, Elsa secretly goes to Anna's room when she finished her queenly duties. _Every night_. She doesn't stay long, though. She just kind of sneaks in and listens to her sister's breath then go. It's really soothing and makes her know that everything was worth it even if things at the throne room are difficult sometimes.

Feeling Anna isn't going to say anything on her own, she kept talking.

"What kind of dream?"

The kinda you don't want to talk about. That was Anna's face was saying. And at the same time, her closed lips in a line form just showed her willing to tell everything. Elsa gave her that look she used to gives when they were kids and Anna was insecure. _"How can I deny something to her?"_, she thought. She closed her eyes, sinking her face again in Elsa's neck, and started to curse herself before the word storm comes.

"I dreamed you killed me.". Elsa's body became harder than a rock. However, Anna didn't stop. "I was in some white place - made of ice, probably. And, and I had that lonely feeling I felt all these thirteen years when you shut me out-", she bit her lower lip for not picking the right words, "I mean, when Papa put you away from me. But it's not Papa's fault, of course. Who would imagine… A- Anyway, I called you…", a hiccup came, "Just, please, don't lost control of your powers, ok? I'll be right here to never ever let something or someone ruin your happiness again. So, please…"

And she couldn't hold the tears anymore. All Elsa did that night was holding Anna's fragile body close to her own as if she was about to fall apart.

The days that followed, the girls didn't comment about the night but deep in Anna's heart, she felt Elsa becoming to fear herself again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double release, you guyyss! Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a comment ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You want me to do _what?_"

Kristoff's face was pale after the request. But it wasn't only a request. It was a _queen_ request. Do you really think he would say "no"?

"I am not asking as the queen. I'm asking as a friend."

The "friend" part came out so quietly Kristoff wanted to crush her with a bear hug after seeing her blushed cheeks. He felt flattered for being considered a friend by Arendelle's Queen. Even though he feels that was Anna's doing, it's an honor nevertheless.

"Alright, alright… I'll do it. But wouldn't be easier to send Anna to ask me this? I mean, you are our queen."

"No.", she looked away, "It's not like she knows it."

* * *

_Knock knock._

"…Ma'am?"

_Knock knock_ again.

"Princess Anna. Are you ready, ma'am?"

"Urrgh. What?"

"Are you ready, ma'am? It's time.", said the male voice behind her door.

"Of course it is.", she was lazily sitting in a chair, dressed up but the hair was all a mess, "May I ask you ready for what?"

"The Queen Elsa's announcement… ma'am."

"Yeah, right…. _Damn – the announcement!_", she got up and ran to the mirror as fast as a thunder, "Ah, sis is so going to kill me!"

* * *

One step per time and the adorable ice harvester made it to the top of the mountain the queen asked him to climb.

"I really hope she was right about… _it_. Or it's gonna be a huge fall 'till the fjord, right buddy?". Sven was all smiles and excitement.

He cleaned the snow off of his outfit – not that ice is a bother – and cleared his throat. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_. With all his strength, he yelled the name and his voice echoed through the mountains. Nothing came.

"This is _so_ embarrassing, Elsa…" and yelled it again. "_Please_...".

A strange cold air passed through Kristoff and Sven. Their sled froze with the impact and an amused voice whispered when the reindeer fell in thin ice.

"Who's calling?"

* * *

Discreetly coming out from the curtains, Anna put herself beside her sister.

"Sleepyhead", she whispered.

"Sorry!"

"Ahem!", a not tall and not so thin man started talking above the two girls, "As requested for The Queen Elsa of Arendelle, all the hands that build our kingdom are present here to hear the royal announcement."

Anna could see Elsa's nervousness through the way her shoulders were shaking. Despite the stares, she grabbed the queen's hand and squeezed to make sure she knew her little sister was there. Elsa deep breathed and started talking.

"People of Arendelle, hereby this reunion I want to announce", she stopped.

Everybody's eyes on her. Elsa felt the throne arm she's grabbing was getting too cold.

"C'mon, sis", Anna whispered, "I know you can do it!"

No turning back now.

"Hereby I want to announce the new resident of this castle."

All the people start murmuring. Princess Anna didn't have the breath to say "what" and Elsa ordered to open the doors.

Bare-feet slender legs walk into the room. Near the queen whose hands were not occupied anymore, that slim figure kneeled and right after a pair of striking blue eyes met Elsa's gaze.

They kind of were talking by eye contact until a certain bored princess cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"This is-"

"I can present myself, milady. If I may."

Anna's eye cracked. _"Milady?"_.

"You may."

Anna has never heard Elsa said something with that gentle voice. The new guy was already facing the crowd with the G-shaped staff beside him.

"You may call me Jack Frost."

He said more than that but Anna paid no attention. When she was caught out of her thoughts, she was in her room again and the moon had dominated the sky already.

"Ok, Anna?"

"Uh?"

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"Sorry, Elsa. I wasn't."

"It's ok…", Elsa could see her sister was not ok and she knew why.

At least she thinks she knew.

"Short long story, I was saying I will go out tonight after Sir Frost put his things in the guest room. Don't wait me to sleep.".

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll explain it later. Just trust me."

Anna saw anxiety in her sister's eyes. She wasn't able to say if it was happiness or fear, though.

"I trust you, sis."

* * *

As she was getting closer, the grass was whiter. She knew she was going through the right path - even more sure after seeing a slim figure flying over the trees.

"Oh!"

The young man stopped in his feet, swinging his staff like a juggler. Mischievous eyes tripping down the girl's structure.

"You really came."

* * *

**aaaaand this is it. I already have the third chap done. Stay still, snowflakes! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"May I ask you what are you doing here?"

"No."

"Ok."

The tall blond placed a cup of lemonade close to the boring lady laying on his scruffy couch and left. With the summer hot as it was, people were asking for more and more ice and he couldn't stay home when duty calls. She knew that too and didn't even bother protesting when he closed the door after kissing her head.

Anna rolled over the couch, tightly hugging a red cushion. She closed her eyes and opened it several times but she knew that was real: Elsa came home when the sun was waking up the night before.

"I just can't believe it!", she said, "I mean, this guy came from nowhere! He's living in our house and since he's there Elsa is going out _every night_. What's going on!"

Her ice harvester friend was back. When he got there he didn't believe the girl was still mourning at his place. He made some hot chocolate and gave Sven some carrots before sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I- I have no idea, Anna."

He felt her eyes piercing his soul.

"Say it again."

"I said…", he looks straight to her, "I said I have no idea about what's going on."

"Kristoff."

"What?"

She stood up.

"_Kristoff._"

The ice man heard Sven leaving the room.

"…Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to grab the lute?"

* * *

In the first night they met privately Elsa felt it was a mistake asks to Kristoff that favor. The way Jack Frost looked at her, the way he smiles…

_"__It's like I am a pray."_

He started laughing.

"W- What?"

"You are cute when you are angry."

She didn't expect such comment. Neither did her cheeks.

"Oh, boy", he laughed again, "You just look like me before I really know myself!"

"Know yourself?"

"Yes. Before knowing what I was capable of, before knowing my place."

"I know my place. My place is here in Arendelle."

"Your place and you're feeling all this fear?"

"Excuse me, but how can you possibly-"

"I can _feel_ you", he whispered. Elsa didn't even got the chance to back away from him when he speeded towards her, "and I know what I'm feeling is right."

"That is why I-"

"_I know_.", he walked away, "Good thing I'm a nice mood.".

Elsa understood nothing until he built a thick ice well between them. Around it some icy spikes came from nowhere.

"Better watch out, miss."

* * *

She fell back against the door she just closed. Sliding until the floor, the princess hugged her knees and sank her face in the gap between them and her torso. Anna couldn't believe in what Kris had told her.

_"__She just came up here one day,"_

She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak to keep the balance.

_"__And, you know, she asked me. She… she needed this guy or whatever…"_

With difficulty she almost managed to hop on her bed. She fell when she grabbed a wrong place.

_"…__She said she needs him. She said he is the only one she can trust."_

"Elsa…", her eyes were teary.

What was happening to Elsa she didn't shared with her sister? She thought the two of them were free to share each other's secrets, fears. Why did Elsa bring someone to their home without talking about it? Why she didn't ask for _her_ help?

"I thought… I thought I was enough.".

They would never guess something like that just has started.

* * *

**This is ****_not_**** Rise Of The Guardians' Jack Frost.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Aww, a longer chap ^^ write down your thoughts!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The world goes on, no matter how you are feeling. And as like that, a month has passed since Sir Frost came to Arendelle. Some balls were made to keep Elsa closer to the people and in these celebrations she and Jack Frost show their powers. Elsa steps forward and a beautiful ice floor was made while Frost would freeze the decoration in some fancy way with his powerful staff.

"Thank you. Only I don't dace.", she once said.

Anna was wondering why she was dancing with Jack, then.

"Ok. They're skating but whatever.", she growled.

"Excuse me, miss?", a waiter said.

"Oh, no! Nah! it's nothing… I'm nothing around here.".

Elsa felt her sister leaving. Her walking to the young princess was stopped by a firm hand covered with white glove in her hips.

"I hate this stuff."

The queen looked back and there was standing a tall young man in a white ball suit, golden needlework tied every piece. He looked around and pulled his collar up.

"I can feel someone is talking about me. And the fact I don't know whether is good or not makes me nervous."

"Shh. Calm down you."

They could hear some people squealing because of their proximity; then Elsa noticed she has grabbed his hand.

"Sorry."

"N- No need for apologies."

Did he just stutter?

"Ahem, well, so, are you up to it tonight?"

"As soon as the ball ends", she smiled.

* * *

Anna tripped in the gown as she angrily undressed herself. When she faced the mirror and look how angry she was tears built their way up to her eyes. Why was she that angry? It wasn't like Elsa wasn't giving her attention. Putting the first night aside, even if she couldn't catch her awake, Elsa always goes to her room, caresses her strawberry locks and kisses her goodnight.

She knew why she was feeling irritated. Only doesn't want to accept. Because was it selfish, maybe? Or because…

The princess opened the window and jumped right in the bushes down in the garden. 

He was nervous but since she went there at that time and woke him up, he assumed he had the right to know what was up. Or at least try.

"Hm, may I ask you wh-"

"I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"What's happening now. The fact no one told me beforehand. The presence of another… Urgh! I hate this feeling!"

"What feeling?", Kristoff felt it was some serious stuff. He straightened his posture in the bed while Anna just placed her head in his crossed legs.

"The feeling of being me…", she closed her eyes, "…right now. I just figured out I am a selfish stupid chick and I don't like it."

"Hey, young lady.", he waited until she sits and looks in his eyes, "You are not selfish. What are you talking about? Did you forget all you did and give up for your sister?"

"No, I didn't. But now that I have, I just want it all to myself", she embraced herself, "I am not ready to share, Kris."

The goofy smile he gave to cheer her up disappeared the moment a tear drop fell on her lap. Being protective, he went right against her and hugged the slim girl as if it was the last thing he would do in his life.

* * *

Marshmallow, Elsa's snow monster and guardian, put its hands up back-firing all Frost's attempts to hit its master.

"Come on, Elsa! Stop hiding yourself", he screamed, flying over the two opponents and throwing as many snowballs he could, "Bring it on or you'll never ever be able to protect those you love!"

That made the queen looks up.

"I bet you think you are weak", another big snowball, "and if you keep thinking like that, you will be!"

Marshmallow tried to catch Jack but it failed.

"I bet you already hurt someone with your messy powers."

_Thump._

"More than once, perhaps?", he laughed.

Right in the heart.

"If you asked for my help, then do something! I won't be here to put you outta your misery next time you hit-"

And it came.

Jack Frost almost didn't have time to cast a thick wall in front of him when Elsa screamed and ice spikes flew all over the field and up to the sky cracking Frost's protection which made him gasps. He stopped flying and went down to the floor, running in Elsa's direction.

"Woah,", he kneeled beside her, "are you ok?".

Her pale face was watery.

"Did I push too much?", a hiccup, "Of course I did. Forgive me, Elsa…", involuntary was his act of fondling her head, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you react."

"It's okay.", she finally said, "I just… I'm ok. Let's continue."

"Nah. Let's call it the night."

"What? Why?"

"You did great. Even if it was an accident. You cracked my freaking shield! I will keep my staff away from you, geez…"

With that he got a shy smile from the Snow Queen. It was enough to make him feel better. He sighed before saying:

"I know.", she looked up, "I know how it feels."

They were walking down the hill when he started making an ice path to both slide until the castle. Elsa once complained about it but Jack made her accept by telling everybody was sleeping. No one would fall by accident.

"I am a spirit, you know. When I was younger – _way_ younger – and immature, people insulted me and I would gladly kill them covered with snow. People had no meaning to me because I forgot I was once one of them."

"You were an outcast, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Like me."

"Yes… I've changed a little bit. I'm not always the villain. I still like doing some tricks, though.", they giggled, "But my change happened because I found worthy people. I control my power and also bring happiness nowadays. And I may have found someone worthy again."

He came closer.

"I really wish to hold this person's hand", he reached her hand with his pale one, "and walk through the storm until you have no fear. So, please, come to me just as you are."

Elsa felt a weird and cold sensation in her stomach. Never had a man – or anyone at all – approached her like that. He was giving her confidence, strength. She felt secure like… like…

"Queen Elsa!", an elder woman called behind the gates, "Queen Elsa!"

"What's going on?", both ice handlers said.

"Please,", she cried, "_come!_".

* * *

** Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. The story is done already but I'm letting it rest and changes may come. Thanks for the review and the follows! It made me really happy what was bothering me is worthy somehow hehe  
Ready to go? Brace yourselves!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"How did it happen?"

"Your Majesty, she run away through the window.", the elder woman said, "No one could predict that."

_"No one could?"_, Elsa thought, _"Anna is a reckless clumsy girl. Anyone could have predicted it!"_

She looked at the guards who bent their heads with shame.

"She came back safely, ma'am! Moments later we heard her screaming and we tried to find you in your quarters… I'm sorry, Your Majesty!"

"Take me to Your Highness.", echoed her stern voice.

* * *

"I said I'm ok.".

"No, you are not."

"But I _am_."

"Don't talk that loud. You are still weak."

"Urrgh, Elsa. Please, lemme get out of this bed! It's morning already!"

"Not until you tell me what you were doing late at night out of the castle without telling anyone where you're heading to."

Elsa was treating her sister like a child.

"As if you tell anything nowadays."

"Pardon me?"

She knows she wasn't being fair. Elsa indeed takes care of her and asked for her trust.

"You say nothing concrete lately. Why should I tell you all the details if you don't give a damn about me?"

Anna didn't scream. Anna didn't gesticulate. Probably the calmness with she said those things was what hurt her sister the most. She saw the pain in Elsa's eyes and it broke her heart. Before she could form an apology, the door opened. A husky voice came between the ladies.

"People are waiting for you, milady."

Elsa stood up and walked away without looking to Anna, ashamed. Jack Frost looked at the princess and judged her as if he could feel how sad she made Elsa feel. 

_As if_.

* * *

He had to fly to get to Elsa in the hallway.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly.", she answered without looking at him, "When I reached the room yesterday she was alright already. The servants said she came whining and let no one touch her."

"But now she's fine."

"I hope."

"Hey.", he flew in front of the queen, making her finally stop, "Now she _is_ fine.".

"I just feel bad about not being there."

"So that's why."

"What?", it took some time but she got it, "Oh… I feel so transparent."

"I like it.", he exposed his white teeth in a huge bright smile. The young man put one of his palms up when noticed the queen was feeling awkward and with the other hand made a trick. He crafted a micro snowman on his hand.

"Don't cry, don't cry", he mimics the small object, "I bet he would say that."

Elsa laughed looking at the bashful attempt to cheer her up. Ending the distance between the two, she gave a peck on his cheek before heading to her duties.

* * *

The night came fast and Anna hopes sleepiness would come as fast as the first. That past month was boring like Arendelle's winter without snow and all she could do was sleep, sleep and sleep when Kristoff had no time for her due the summer's heat.

She was unfolding the sheets to go to bed when a soft knock came from her door.

"I'm fine, Gerda.", she opened the door, "You really need to check on me? I'm a big gir-"

She stopped what she's doing to look back and was surprised by the presence of another female.

"Did I startle you?", she stammered.

"No. No! I just thought… Are they hot chocolate cups?"

Elsa sheepishly smile confirmed the princess' suspicion. Anna felt bad Elsa still took time to make her hot drink after being so rude.

"I'm sorry."

They're already sat upon the king-sized pink mattress; the tray separating the two ladies.

"It's understandable."

"No, it's not.", Elsa placed the warm cup on her bent legs, "You shouldn't bring me hot chocolate after the way I treated you."

"You like chocolate and it's cool tonight. I thought it may _thaw_ your icy and rude heart."

Anna heard the discreet laugh of her sister when she closed her eyes due the impact of those words.

"Sarcastic, are we?"

"Sometimes.", they giggled. Elsa kept talking after a sip, "I owe you, though. An explication."

The queen told her then. Everything. Anna wasn't interested in the hot-now-cold drink anymore. They placed it in the tray and were holding hands - at least Elsa lets her do that. And the queen started talking about how the new guest is helping her through this: how awesome he is, how great are his powers, how understanding he is when she can't stand anymore.

Elsa wasn't expecting Anna crossing over the objects and clenching her arms around the older sister's shoulder.

"Anna?", the redheaded sunk her face in those pale shoulders, "Hm?"

"I said, 'If you were afraid, you should've come _to me_'. Why did you put me away?"

She pulled back and faced those freckled, blush cheeks. Her sister's eyes were watery but she had no time to talk as Anna kept her reasoning.

"We gotta try to work together. It's our Sister Golden Rule, isn't?"

"Anna…", Elsa cupped the rosy face in front her. She was glad at least touching was allowed even with her fears exhaling. It's been some time since the last chance she had to truly look into the princess' eyes. Even disappointed, they were still beautiful. She sees the world inside of them and suddenly they got closer. The young woman noticed Anna fidgeting in her hands as she didn't feel the tiny proximity lasting between them and how cold her hands were.

"It's fine.", Anna said as Elsa backed off, "It's… hot, anyway."

"That's why I told you nothing. Because of this… I need him so much."

And as that she left.

* * *

"You know you can rely on me."

"I'm still not sure about that."

"Are you backing away, Snow Queen?"

Steam came out of her mouth as she laughed.

"Kickoff, Jack."

Grinning, he looked up at the pitch black sky. Jack's feet floating over the soil and in a few moments both ice handlers were flying, leaving the castle and all the boundaries behind.

"Where are we heading?"

"You'll see."

Jack Frost flew through some mountains, going up to the sky until he finally spotted a stair made of ice leading to a majestic building. His blue eyes didn't leave the ice construction until they landed and he gently placed the woman in the snow.

"I made it."

"Who?", he unintentionally yelled.

"At the first time I ran away", she moved her hands forward and the main door welcomed them wide open, "I went to the mountains and testing my limits I ended up building this castle."

At that time she promised she'd never go back or cry and in the end she did it all after finding a frozen Anna defending her from Hans. She could've destroyed the place but she decided to keep it there as a reminder of the time she set free from her fears.

"But they are showing up again."

She remained silent as his friend joined his hands embracing her from behind. Both closed their eyes. She felt his cold nose touching the top of her head - just like she uses to do to her little Anna - when he muffled a question.

"You didn't call me to help you, did you?"

"Of course I did. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"The main reason, Elsa."

She cursed herself for being so transparent. But wasn't this what she wanted when she asked her friend to call the spirit? She was aware they are alike and since they first met, since the first time _their eyes_ met, she knew he could see her in a different way. Elsa saw it as a good thing. Actually that'd help in what she's aiming.

"You didn't think about the variations, I suppose."

"Yes. Yes, I didn't."

He giggled, "You're human. Humans make mistakes."

"But that is wrong!", she untied his hands and faced him, "I mean, why do I feel like this? Wouldn't it be easier to-"

"Yes", he said. His voice went out so deep, as strong as were the man's hands in the lady's shoulders. He slowly places the back of his hand against Elsa's cheek, "I'd gladly accept it."

"You made it clear, sire."

"Nothing is perfect.", he sighed, "I'm sure we can help."

"We?"

"Me and the little fella back there."

"Who…"

The dork young man came out behind the stairs

"I wasn't planning on interrupt the lovey-dovey moment."

"Love what?"

"Kristoff!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa.", he clapped his hands as an apology, "Last time I came here Anna didn't let me take a proper look and this – _this is so awesome!_ My life is ice and this place is a dream coming true, y'know!"

Jack Frost giggled at the naïve boy. Ice is so easy for him and Elsa sometimes he forgets how much work it demands for normal people to do the same. Kristoff's question put him out of his wonderings.

"But what were you talking about? How may I help Elsa?"

Frost sent a knowing glare towards Elsa and he knew she will not say a thing. 

"She's in love with Anna."

* * *

**Wooo~ Am I a bad person for giving two cliffhangers in a row hihi, I wonder!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank y'all for the reviews. It motivates me even if they are only a few.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX  
**

The afternoon was at its end when fugitive sister reaches the bay. She liked bright and breezy picnics by the sea and she hoped it will help clear her mind.

She climbed one of the old buildings in front of the beach, opened the basket she stole from the kitchen and grabbed some food. The princess haven't to wait too long to spot the couple covering their feet in the sand. She cursed herself for not being close enough to hear them and thanked the Gods for being away as well.

"Ignorance is a bliss", she repeated as a mantra, "Ignorance is a bliss.".

"What are we doing here, Jack?"

It wasn't like Elsa didn't appreciate the summer but it's in her nature to prefer cooler places. She bets it's in his nature too.

"I already saw you have great potential.", he kicked some sand, "I want to exceed them."

"How so?"

"I've never met someone good enough to defeat me but sometimes I wonder: if I exist, some reverse element might come out sometime."

With difficulty due the damn royal clothing he had to wear in Arendelle, he crouched over the sand and grabbed some warm water imprisoned in a hole and threw it on her.

"Hey!"

"It tingles, doesn't it?"

"If you know, please, do not do it again."

But he did.

"What… urrrgh", and when he did again, Elsa froze the drops before hitting her.

"Atta girl. But I want you to keep it steady."

"With this heat you want me to keep the ice from melting?"

"You have good ears. Now, go."

She froze it. It melted.

He threw it again. It melted. Then Jack Frost made a monstrous slide making a lot of water coming right in Elsa's direction. The same fear she felt when The Duke of Weselton's men attacked her gripped the Snow Queen as she put her arms against the upcoming water.

Nothing came.

"See?", a familiar voice came close to her ears, "You _can _do it."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw a majestic frozen water wave stopping the sun from touching her fair skin.

"You only have to convey your feelings."

Anna was watching everything. _You should be happy, idiot_, she said to herself. _She's your sister. And it looks she found someone to make her feel good. So why-_

"Urrgh!", she clasped her hand in the middle of her chest, "Not again…"

Everything went dark.

* * *

After skating for some hours, the subjects decided to go home. The day following the fjord's thaw would be full of business and even if the queen was in a good mood they should work to keep the lovely kingdom strong now that summer was back.

"I can't believe the gates are open!", Anna said laughing. She and Elsa were sliding through the hall to the bedrooms' corridor. They entwined their fingers so Elsa could help her sister reach their destination without falling.

"We will never close them again!"

"Ha Ha! Woo!", Elsa twirled her gracefully, "This is so much fun!"

They turned right and Elsa stretched her free hand to the floor so she could freeze it. The girls twirled again and stopped in front of Anna's door.

"And I love _it_. Seeing you like this.", Elsa caressed her sister's cheek, "I want to see you smiling all the time."

"If you stay with me, I will for sure!"

They giggled. Elsa placed a longing kiss on the top of her head and turned back only to be stopped by a loud "hey".

"What's wrong?"

"Am I asking too much?". Elsa met pleading eyes and when Anna pouted, she smiled.

"I thought you needed space."

"For what? Geez, Elsa, you sometimes..."

Elsa never thought Anna was that strong. She just grabbed her by the hips and dragged both into the room.

"You must be tired. After everything."

Elsa nodded. They lied down side by side and started talking. Thirteen eyes without a decent conversation couldn't be filled in one night but they damn tried! Anna smiled by her silly attitude of talking and paying no attention to the listener: Elsa was already asleep.

"Good to have you back, sis."

A single and annoying beam of light succeeded to cross the thin curtains of the princess' bedroom. With the clarity right in her eyes it was inevitable to wake up.

"Uh…"

She found herself embraced by her big sister. Elsa's chin on the top of her strawberry locks as if she was having better dreams by sniffing its scent – Anna's scent. The princess blushed.

"Elsa", she whispered, "C'mon, slowpoke."

She didn't believe she woke up before Elsa. She's thrilled to spend the first whole day with your sister.

The only response was a growl.

"Elsa!"

"Hm? Anna…", she hugged her more.

"It's wake up time. The sun is up so should you!"

Elsa's eyes suddenly opened.

"Sweet Lord, am I late? Woah!"

She fell in the floor and started whining and then Anna assumed clumsy Elsa was the best.

They got inside the throne room and the queen was buried with tons of papers requesting royal decisions, trades and other boring stuffs that kept Elsa until that moment locked in the office.

And so did Anna.

The princess moves her legs up and down whilst her queenly sister burns the royal seal in every letter she closes.

Quickly Anna grabbed one of the papers wasted on the ground, folded and unfolded and aimed ready to throw the paper airplane in her sister. The two firsts achieved their intention. The third were frozen and fell in the ground, breaking in pieces.

"You no fun."

Elsa didn't answer.

Writing her name one more time in the denial letter it would be sent to Weselton for the nth time a small piece of paper rested behind the pile of documents. She picked it and read its content.

Anna assumed then red-faced Elsa was the best.

The dinner came and Elsa asked all the servants to eat with her. Of course the servants knew the heads of the table should be where the royal members would sit. However Kai found himself in one of the extremities when Anna decided she'd sit beside the queen who happily accepted the company.

Anna wasn't _that_ mean to make The Snow Queen blush in front of everyone by feeding her herself. So she kept her hands close to her plate and watched Elsa being the gentle girl the princess knew she was. Elsa even improvised a small ice table for the children they have in the castle who were not able to reach the main dishes. Why should the kids eat ice cream in dinner? No one questioned as it was the queen pleasure see their smiles.

The princess assumed then dork Elsa was the best.

And like that Anna went to bed. Wondering how she dared naming one of Elsa's sides as the best. It was impossible. All Elsa's facets make the person Elsa is, the majestic queen she was going to be and the sister Anna longed to know.

Deep in her thoughts she didn't see someone coming in.

Neither when slender arms wrapped her waist.

Or the sniffle down to her nape.

Or hands going under her night-robe.

Or the soft moan she repressed just in time.

"You so warm."

"Elsa?", she asked without effort. "What are you doing!"

"I don't know if it is because I handle ice,", _great. Ignored_. "or because of anything else but you feel so warm. Only you."

The last sentence made the princess smells the alcohol in the breath coming from behind.

"Elsa, do you know-"

"Exactly what 'ma doing, ha ha ha. Hm…"

"Elsa!?"

_"Did she just bite my ear?!"_, she started to panic, _"I didn't even get that far with Kristoff!"_

The queen didn't mind the poor situation of the girl bellow her. She placed her flat-palmed hands in each side of Anna's head, trying to get some balance. Anna saw her eyes were dazzled, fascinated by the figure sank in the fluffy pillow.

"You know, your freckles are like the stars.", she giggled, "So unique."

Anna started giggling too. It was so good to see more facets of her sister.

"And! And! When you giggled like that, your eyes squeeze – I _love_ it!"

"Elsa," she finally laughed out loud, "how many cups did you drink?"

"A goblet, I swear. Maybe three.", Anna laughed again, "But let's keep talking about you. You are bold and fearless and you have a loving heart.", she rubbed her noses together, "You showed me love;", she traced Anna's face lines, "I felt really glad", two thin digits elevated her head by the chin, "I have someone like you to love."

Their lips were suddenly locked. Anna didn't process those words neither the kiss so she didn't react. The kiss was fast but another came quickly.

And another.

And another now longer but still short for her gusto.

Elsa's kiss wasn't like Kristoff's. His lips were bigger, thicker and a little dry. Elsa's lips were small and chubby and they taste so sweet, so soft she needed to pay attention to notice they were touching her. The princess felt the cold breath coming out of the queen's mouth and cooling her own. 

So the fondling went up to her eyes and forehead, ending with her ear pressed against Elsa's chest. If it was possible she could swear the queen's heart was ready to rip off of it.

"You always listened to your heart but I have no idea what is telling mine."

A tear drop fell and this was how the night ended.

* * *

"I do not support it."

Jack Frost laughed. He couldn't believe what he was listening to. Grabbing Elsa's trembling hand, he guided her behind him.

"Did you hear me? I do not support it!"

"We are not deaf, fella."

"Good. Because this is nonsense!"

"Why?", Jack Frost screamed back, "Because they are sisters?"

"Well, duh!"

"Do you think they chose being sisters?"

"No, but-"

"Do you think she chose having these feelings?", he pointed to Elsa who was no longer hiding in his back.

"No."

"Can you control what you feel?"

"No."

"So why are you judging them?"

"That is not the point! They are sisters. Therefore, this is wrong."

"And that is exactly the point."

"Enough, Jack…", Elsa whispered.

"Wait. I'm getting there.", he whispered back.

"Because you can't have a relationship with your sibling.", Kristoff looked disgusted not knowing why, "The babies-"

"Oh.", Jack smirked.

"Oh.", said Kris.

* * *

**For everyone who thinks 1nc3st is a sickness, there's a little object I may throw in your direction: **

**condoms.**

**or be gay.**

no-one-to-judgeDOTtumblrDOTcom/post/77134661807/lets-have-a-talking


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, mates! I really like talking to you! *-* Hope you like this shorter chapter and sorry if someone got lost when I just threw back in previous moments last chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Let me in!", a harsh yet gentle voice yelled.

"Please, I think you should-"

She opened her eyes. They were heavy but she could open them enough to identify that ceiling was her bedroom's ceiling.

"I don't care! Let me _in!_"

"Get out of her way!"

And some ice fragments burst the door open, drifting her gaze to the entrance from where a trembling female figure came, leaving the tall pale man arguing with the doctor and the guards.

"Anna!"

The girl was already in her bedside.

"Anna. Can you hear me, Anna?"

"Yes", her throat are sore, "I can."

"Oh my, I was so worried about you! What did you do!"

"Hnng…"

"Anna!"

The doctor was getting closer when Anna stretched her hand, asking all of them to leave - except from her sister. The door closed and Elsa finally looked to her again, her cheeks burned.

"A- An..."

"Just look, please."

Anna kept taking the top clothes off. Even ashamed of doing it, she asked for Elsa's help. Not knowing what was happening Elsa nodded and carefully helped Anna undressing herself. She saw nothing wrong when Anna's bare-skinned back was exposed. Her eyes, however, got blank when the younger girl turned around.

"What is _this?_"

"I got the scar after… everything. I didn't want to show you at first but now I think it's getting me weaker. I don't know what to do, Elsa."

Neither does Elsa. And that terrified the queen. Between the two mounds of flesh there's a snowflake shaped figure coming out of her skin outlined with an icy colour.

She backed off, afraid of her powers. She was working so hard but her mistakes keep haunting her. Anna lazily covered her breasts and climbed off the mattress to reach Elsa.

"It's _not_ your fault. It was an accident and I know we will figure something out."

Elsa stuttered a name.

"What?"

"Maybe Jack knows something."

She tried to get up but was jerked back down by Anna's hand.

"Can't we not!?"

"What-"

"Can we not talk about him for a moment?", she tried to be polite. After the way she treated her the other day, Elsa came to assist her sister. But Elsa felt the emphasis in the "him".

"He may know how to heal your wound."

"We may too. Together."

"I- I… I don't think I'm strong enough.", Anna saw all the insecurities climbing Elsa's now down posture, "I don't want to make a mistake."

"Elsa, I believe in you. I told you you could thaw the fjord and you did! Please, just-"

"_ELSA!_", came the voice from outside. Elsa said she really needed to go, placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and left her on the bed. 

"What's going on in there?"

Jack Frost told her she was screaming without even knowing. He saw she was trembling, her eyes were almost killed by the fear he also feels.

"Calm down, Elsa."

"She's dying. She's dying because of me again."

Planting her nails in Frost's white suit, she told him about the scar. Her nervousness was fading as she talks, he clearly saw it but there was some anxious inside her she isn't going to let go so soon on her own.

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I hoped you have some clue. Have you never seen something like that in all of your thousand years?", she didn't even wait for his reply, "Of course. Kristoff. I mean, the whole act of love thing. It is so clear he loves her…"

Her words were getting weak. Jack sighed.

"You think it will work?"

"The act of love? It will work indeed."

"No. That I know. I meant this Kristoff guy."

"He's the one."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

* * *

Anna was getting worse. Her mind was dizzy. Every joint of her body tingling. A cool wind blew against her rigid skin when the bedroom door opened. 

* * *

**aaaand das eet! Next chap will be the last and I think it is longer than this one. Yeah, it is done. I just want it to rest for awhile. Go figure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Back at the ice castle, Kristoff ran out of words and was just mumbling whilst Jack felt triumphant by winning the argument.

"Enough."

Both males looked at the weak voice coming from behind.

"That's enough."

"Elsa-"

"No, Jack. Kristoff is right. That's how things work here."

The air was getting colder.

"Having this illness doesn't give me the right to destroy my sister's life. I've been gone for thirteen years. _Thirteen_. And now that I'm back I shove this to her? I-", she's sobbing, "She might have a normal life and after Hans I'm afraid there's more men like him out there."

She looked at the ice harvester.

* * *

The angry way the door opened made Anna knows Kristoff was the one who just came inside her room. He could be adorable but has no control of his strength. She didn't even bothered opening her eyes. And as heavy as her eyes were the steps that followed the door closure until he sat in the mattress' edge.

"You came.", a soft hand came against her forehead, "I knew you would."

_"I'll learn again how to love her as a sister only.", the Snow Queen said, "She will eventually need a sister she can trust. She's my little sister. I have to take care of her."_

"I thought Elsa would come too, though. You know when I went to your house? And started crying?"

_"I want her happy.", Kristoff finally said._

"I knew what was going on but didn't want to assume", a warm teardrop fell her cold cheek, "since that guy came along something new grew in me. I saw how Elsa is happy, confident. And I…"

_"So take care of my sister." _

Her face was red while she struggled to untie the knot in her throat. Kristoff was the only person she could rely such selfish thought but even knowing that she was afraid. How the other would react? Would Kristoff accept her? Would Elsa do the same?

"…I don't want to _share_… her. I don't want to s- share my Elsa!"

She cried out. With the hands covering her sore eyes, the princess didn't see dry lips coming to touch her salty ones. They have kissed only once but she knew for sure Kristoff was acting differently. Her lips were kissed until they were swollen. His sheer desire was interrupted by her pulling back. The figure in front of her made her cry even more. With a smile, the cry was smoothed by another longing kiss, thumb running up and down her freckled arms.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same.", came the whisper. With the sun going down they could barely see a palm in front of their faces but they didn't miss each other's lips.

_Elsa just called Kristoff to rescue Anna from her sickness. Before going back to the castle of Arendelle, she ran to her parents' grave. She kneeled and placed flowers in front of the great headstones. All that crossed her mind was how horrified they would feel._

_And despite everything…__** how right it feels.**_

Anna caressed the other's head, mouthful with a perky breast, supporting them with one hand and the other busy stroking between the younger's tights again and again. Up and down. And then in quick circles that was driving her crazy. The princess cupped the face bellow her chin and put it up to have eye contact.

"I can't believe it.", she pants, "Please, say something."

Now she could see crystal clear those blue eyes she loves so much. Anna had to fix some platinum blonde hair stuck in the forehead's sweat.

"Do you really want to talk now?"

Anna pouted. Elsa sighed at Anna's childish reaction in a moment she couldn't believe she was giving so many good sensations to the woman she loved. Yes. Woman. Because there was no girl in there. Anna's red cheeks, the sweat rolling down her neck to between her breast and the way they are looking to each other kills any trace of the little girl she knew.

Elsa was freezing her fire.

Talking about freezing, Anna doesn't believe how cold the room is as Elsa lifts one of her legs to put it above her pale tight. Her freckled body trembling. They feel their bodies aching, hearts beating as one.

All the sexual tension between them being released in a single shot.

And they love it.

Nails deep into pale skin and the thick blanket bellow them. Anna never thought Elsa could be so aggressive, so desperate. Was she holding back as long as her? With each thrust she receives the closer she gets to her limit and things were getting blurry. But she knew Elsa wasn't _there_ yet. They should come together. Elsa's eyes on her just made things harder. She could see Elsa was enjoying. She could see Elsa _wants it_ **_so bad_**.

The princess looked down at the women making her nipple tougher. They exchanged some glances and she captured those red lips begging to be kissed. It didn't take too much time to Elsa opened her mouth allowing the younger's tongue previously brushing against it to explore that delicious interior. She made known every corner, every sliding part of it until entered in a fight for dominance with another pinky tongue. Both embraced by cool breath.

One more thrust. Anna felt everything would be done with one more rock of hips. Elsa's eyes were rolling already. They were gasping each other's names when Anna bit the girl's lower lip and moved forward.

Elsa screamed inside her mouth.

It was beautiful.

* * *

_"She's dying."_

And like that the queen of Arendelle entered into his humble house. She didn't look in his eyes anytime – only begged for his aid and left just like that.

Gathering his things after attaching Sven in the sled, he went down the mountain to the castle. Kristoff could see the opened gates already and a cool feeling built up to his stomach. Was it the adrenaline? Was he nervous? Not even wise Sven could answer that.

But then he saw the grass was too hard to be summer. The sun was awake but the ice down there reflects it right in his face.

It wasn't his stomach that was cool.

It was the whole place.

And it's getting closer. He could whether make Sven goes faster or stop but that would be him giving up. Could he, however, give up of something he never truly had?

With a sigh he stopped. A slender figure abruptly stopped as well when it saw him. He got off of the sled and they faced each other for a brief moment. He knew she was about to apologize as she seems to always do but he wouldn't let her do it this time.

The ice harvester tapped his reindeer friend and whispered something. Without previous warning he grabbed her, placing the lady on the seat.

_"It's faster." _

Elsa saw no tears in his eyes. He was disappointed, yes. But happy nonetheless. She mouthed the sweetest words she could before Sven started running.

* * *

"I couldn't let you go."

They were thrown in the bed, trying to take again control of their breaths. With the strength left in those slender bodies, they managed to interlace their legs, not bothering the moist between them. Actually, that was the symbol of a great achievement.

Elsa thought the said words would make her girl smile but she started crying. She knew, however, it was a happy crying when Anna brought them together in a tight embrace.

"Sorry for not being able to warm you."

"Don't worry", the cry slowed down and she finally smiled, "because that's my duty."

* * *

The next day Anna woke up and was presented with a hair-downed Elsa. She saw the red marks she left on the queen's shoulder and a gentle smile in those rosy lips.

"Morning.", she sheepishly said.

Elsa didn't greet her back. She slowly moved to her side and catch Anna's lips in a soft kiss and muttered "Good morning, snowflake" against the girl's lips.

_Snowflake_. The word of endearment lovely pierced her chest making her show a goofy smile. Elsa was sliding into the blankets, kissing her way down to the scar on Anna's skin. Anna softly closed her eyes.

"I can't believe we are here."

"Please, do believe. It took all my courage to do it.", Elsa hid her face in the breasts before her. Anna's scent was so strong right there…

Anna grabbed her attention by caressing blonde mane.

"I thought you would shut me out again."

"And I was planning to.", Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, "But I finally listened to my heart and followed where it led me."

* * *

**That's it! I got bigger than I thought it would get. I hope you liked it and thank you for hitting the road with me till the end.**

**I'll be back anyTIMEEEE~ **


End file.
